soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Legend of Zelda series. Link is a boy from the land of Hyrule who battles the forces of Ganondorf with his Master Sword, and rescues Princess Zelda. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Link is a veteran in Brawl, but this is his first appearance with Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a heavyweight character who mainly attacks with his Master Sword and other weapons in his arsenal. Subspace Emissary Link pulled the Master Sword out of a stump. He then walked past Yoshi sleeping on a stump. The Halberd appeared and dropped Shadowbugs forming Primids. Yoshi woke up and joined Link in his fight with the Subspace Army. If Peach was saved Link saw a shadowbug clone of Princess Peach aiming a Dark Cannon at an unsuspecting Mario. Link sliced the Dark Cannon and defeated the false Peach. After watching her trophy disintegrate, he turned around to dodge the fist of an angry Mario. Link and Yoshi fought Mario and Pit. After Mario and Pit was trophified in defeat, King Dedede came in Wario's cargo cart (Link saw Zelda's trophy in the cart) to snatch Mario and Pit. Kirby came and sliced the cart's arm and revived Pit and Mario. Pit fired an arrow and the five chased Dedede to a cave. After getting out of the cave, they found Bowser running away with Zelda's trophy. Mario tried to punch Bowser, but he used Zelda as a shield. Not wanting to hurt his friend's girlfriend, Mario missed. Pit fired an arrow at Bowser. Bowser fell off the cliff, but luckily he had his Koopa Clown Car to save him. As Link and his friends watched Bowser flee, Kirby noticed a badge with Dedede's face that fell off of Zelda's arm. If Zelda was saved Mario saw a shadowbug clone of Princess Zelda aiming a Dark Cannon at an unsuspecting Link. Link saw her trophy disintegrate at the feet of Mario and Pit. Thinking Mario killed Zelda, he charged and try to stab Mario, who quickly got out of the way. Link and Yoshi fought Mario and Pit, but were trophified in defeat. King Dedede came in Wario's cargo cart (Mario saw Peach's trophy in the cart) to snatch Link and Yoshi. Kirby came and sliced the cart's arm and revived Link and Yoshi. Link fired an arrow and the five chased Dedede to a cave. After getting out of the cave, they found Bowser running away with Peach's trophy. Mario tried to punch Bowser, but he used Peach as a sheild. Not wanting to hurt his girlfriend, Mario missed. Pit fired an arrow at Bowser. Bowser fell off the cliff, but luckily he had his Koopa Clown Car to save him. As Link and his friends watched Bowser flee, Kirby noticed a badge with Dedede's face that fell off of Zelda's arm. Story remerge They pursued the Ancient Minister, who carried a Subspace Bomb. Despite their best efforts, the bomb still detonated and they barely managed to get away. They later helped Marth, Ike, the Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers fight a swarm of Primids. They later witness the Isle of Ancients (a floating island similar to Angel Island engulfed in Subspace. A Falcon Flyer containing Captain Falcon, R.O.B., Samus Aran, Pikachu, Captain Olimar, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong landed near Link's team. The Halberd, now under control of Meta Knight and his team consisting of Lucario, Solid Snake, Peach, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi also landed near Link's team. A huge gunship emerged from the Subspace orb commanded by Bowser and Link's old foe Ganondorf. They noticed the Halberd containing the heroes coming and commanded the gunship to fire. The Halberd was destroyed but more smaller ships emerged, including the Falcon Flyer (which most of the heroes including Link was on), two Star Fox Arwings, Samus' gunship, Olimar's rocket, and Kirby's Dragoon. Kirby swooped in and cut the gun. Bowser and Ganon retreated into subspace and all of the heroes' ships followed. After traveling through Subspace, Link and company encountered Tabuu, who spread his wings for an Off Waves attack, turning everyone including Link into a trophy. Luckily, Kirby swallowed the badge he found earlier and it revived him. Kirby revived many characters including Link and Zelda. Link and Zelda found Ganondorf's trophy. They revived Ganon and made a truce with him. They then went through the Great Maze. Sonic appears After Link and the Nintendo heroes went through the maze, Tabuu spread his wings to trophify everyone, but a blue ball came out of nowhere and smashed through Tabuu's wings. The ball landed on a mountain and finally revealed himself to be Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic helped Link and the Nintendo characters defeat Tabuu, and the world was restored, except for the Isle of Ancients. Sonic, Link, and the Nintendo heroes stared at the X where the Isle used to be. Special Moves *'Standard' - Hero's Bow :Link shoots an arrow at his opponent. It can be charged for a faster and straighter shot. Full charge is indicated by the bow's tip sparkling. *'Side' - Gale Boomerang :Link throws a boomerang of wind at his opponent, which comes back to him. It can be thrown at three different angles. The move can also pull opponents closer to him upon its return. If Link misses the boomerang, he'll have to wait for some time before being able to use it again. *'Up' - Spin Attack :Link jumps and spins, hitting opponents with the Master Sword. The jump helps with getting back to the stage. While used on the ground, the special move button can be held to charge the timing of the attack. *'Down' - Bomb :Link pulls out a bomb to throw. *'Final Smash' - Triforce Slash :The move will only connect when upon casting, an opponent is in Link's horizontal trajectory. A Triforce symbol appears on the opponent which Link slashes repeatedly, then a finishing blow to send the foe flying. Tier Link places 35th on the Tier List, placing him in the F Tier. This is a result of his poor speed, both on ground and in air, below average jumping and recovery (which has been nerfed since the prequel), and slow attack speed in general. Link, however, is equipped with a useful DACUS, as well as some camping ability, some of the best overall reach in his attacks, great momentum cancelling (the third best potential vertical endurance) and many KO moves. Matchup with Sonic Link is placed thirteen places below Sonic in the tier list and is at a disadvantage. However, skillful Link players can still be a challenge to Sonic. His Gale Boomerang can be dodged with a Spring Jump. Counter with a drop kick. His Final Smash can be devastating to Sonic. Jump around to avoid Link's line of sight. His Triforce Slash won't work if Sonic's not there. It will be easier if Sonic got the Smash Ball first, then he can show Link that Super Sonic is boss. If Link knocks you off the stage, use the Spring Jump to recover. Avoid the bombs by jumping over them. Homing Attack, punch, kick, and spin dash at Link to rack up damage. Shield yourself against Link's Master Sword. His Bow can be dodged by jumping and counterattack with the Homing Attack. When Link is at high enough damage, charge up Sonic's smash punch to send him flying off the stage. Trophies Stickers Note: Wind Waker stickers go to Toon Link. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Link was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U in the announcement trailer at E3. Most of his attacks appear unchanged. Trivia *The crest on Link's shield resembles the second form of Solaris from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Gallery File:Link SSBB.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Sonicrunlink.jpg|Link fighting Sonic in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. External Links *Link at Zelda Wiki. *Link's Brawl info on Smash Wiki *Link's SSB4 info on Smash Wiki Category:Crossover characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters